Harry potter and the descent into darkness
by scorpioneldar
Summary: The death of Hermione and harry sky dives off the edge. Will he get her back? And will she approve of the new Harry Potter her death has created?


Harry potter and the descent into darkness

By: scorpion elder

Inspired by Dark Goddess2002's story pushed too far

Disclaimer I do not pretend to own anything but my own mind. Anything you recognize in this story is probably JKR's or Dark Goddess2002's.

They've found us again.

Seems they caught me this time.

I should have known they were close. Voldie has seemed more pleased than usual lately. I hope Hermione got away.

If they hurt her!

No, I won't, I promised I won't let go, not unless they kill her.

After all my oath still binds me.

We learned of a more powerful aspect another part of me. Its dark, evil even, I could have absorbed it or even taken advice from it I guess; now I know why the headmaster always kept things from me.

Well we found it, Hermione and me of course it was always just the two of us whenever the really important stuff happened.

Back in 4th year we were studying everything we could, and I do mean everything, trying to find a way for me to survive. You don't think we only had one plan do you? Out flying it was the easiest plan to discard first I and I had already practiced spell casting from a broom if things got rough. They did. After the thing broke lose I improvised. Once I had the thing a good way out of sight of the arena I planned on using a minor dark arts curse to stun it but I had the horrible luck to get a Hungarian horntail, the most spell resistant dragon there is, instead of stunning it the spell made it pause for a moment; just long enough for me to get back on my broom and continue to be chased around Hogwarts. Any way the point is during these sessions we discovered for some reason I always seemed to pick up these spell very rapidly, almost like I had cast them before. We learned later that this dark intelligence was coming form a dark copy of me which was in fact leaching knowledge from my connection with voldemort. Needless to say we were kind of scared so part way through 6th year we swore an oath never again use the darker arts that we learned unless one of us were to die in the coming war or if the both of us agree to temporarily allow it while we are together. For better or worse Resurrection and necromantic rituals don't recreate these kinds of oaths.

Well it looks like I'm about to free her from the oath. Oh I pity the fool! Voldemort has no idea what he will be unleashing. Ha it's like Ron said back in first year "your scary you know that right brilliant but scary" hope she gives him a personal dose of such a Horror as a vengeful muggle born geniuses using the dark arts ,and I mean the true dark arts against you. Not the stupidly declared dark by incompetent buffoon's arts.

I may be the only one who can kill him but that would quickly prove to him that there are indeed, as Dumbledore was so fond of saying, fates worse than death.

Ahh hear we are Voldemort's throne room. Figures that he would want to gloat about managing to capture me. Maybe he'll even torture me a little. I wonder what all these pureblood idiots would think, knowing how much better muggles are at torturing people than they are. After all they aren't very creative so it gets dull after a while, and the cruciatus only damages the nerves further during extended use, deadening the pain. Oh here it comes the part of the speech where I will beg for mercy, perhaps even to die and of course being the "oh so Merciful" lord he is he will grant my request. Hmp wonder if it's the same script writer as before there's no way he would come up with that crap on his own. Oh sounds like it's changing it up a bit.

But somehow I think young potter may be able to resist even such torture and humiliation as this so I have devised a harsher punishment for defying me, bring in the other prisoner.

No they didn't. Sure enough they brought Hermione in she looked tiered and hurt but was still struggling. I wanted to ask her if I could but before I even opened my mouth she shook her head no.

*sigh* if I only had kept from her that my darkness has been communicating with me once again she would have let me. God Dammed Oath!

I feel my magic fighting the bonds but Voldemort was smart these are spelled to suppress magic.

No instead potter you will have a front row seat to the torture and death of the last person you care for

Crucio!

I can see her try to fight it to prevent herself from screaming but soon it's too much. Both my darker self and I are mentally screaming for his blood but we are powerless in these bonds. Suddenly he stops and smiles as Hermione lets a single whimper escape. My magic surges against my bonds and I'm shocked by the feeling of weakening from the magic in them holding me. One more push like that should break them.

Voldemort leaned back on his throne and spoke, "well as fun as this has been we need to move on to the main course so Avada Kedahva."

Something snaps in me at this before a crack resonates in my mind as I realize the Oath is gone she's really dead, gone, and that bastard killed her. Both I and my darkness throw out all our strength and the bonds completely vanish. All the death eaters in the room are killed instantly, too bad he already dismissed his inner circle, and all that remains is Voldemort. I picture the worst death I can imagine and before my eyes his skin starts to peal of slowly I see him shuddering in fear as I calmly state **"you killed her"** he shivers as the darkness speaks through me. **"Thank you"** I pore more power into the attack and his skin starts to rip mussels. I bet he never thought he would beg for death, but I see it in his eyes, such wide red eyes, he wants to die. Wish granted I whisper to low for him to hear. Then I turn bend down and pick up Hermione, mutter a brief incantation suggested by tom, and promise that **"I will bring you back."**

Authors Note: so how do you like my story the **"the bold quotation marks"** in this chapter are directly from Dark Goddess2002's story **pushed too far**. This chapter is just the same story from Harry's point of view everything before Hermione's death is my own creation. This is my explanation for how the events of that story play out. I strongly advise reading pushed too far. It's from Voldemort's point of view and the source material so you may understand some things better that way.

This is the third time I have reworked this chapter once per computer. I really need to back up my files so I don't lose it all each time. On the plus side I think I am a much better writer than I was at 3 years ago so this story should turn out better because of it.\

One more thing, this story has inspired 2 or 3 other ideas which would relate to this story (2 different prequels) and a sequel which I will write after I finish these 3(or maybe this one) as it depends on the outcome of these stories I am putting up a poll on my profile. Which should I write first?

**The birth of darkness (4****th**** year)**

_**Harry Potter's fourth year studying advanced magic, dark or not it is necessary for survival, but will such studies create a new problem in its place?**_

**Darkness delayed? (6****th**** year)**

_**The terrifying reveal that harry is not only connected to Voldemort but that he too is a Horcrux. Will they bind his dark magic forever?**_

**The decent into darkness (current story)**

_**The death of Hermione and harry sky dives off the edge. Will he get her back? And will she approve of the new Harry Potter her death has created?**_

**Darkness reign or Light prevails (depend on the outcome of the others)**

Lord Potter's modern life as he finishes his recital of his past history. Who was he talking to?

Dark Goddess2002 I hope you liked it leave a review or PM me

Review, tell me what you think, seriously I need help and thanks to **lioness1120 **pointing out my errors it was practically illegible to me and I wrote it! Is it better now? Please review people

Till next time scorpion elder


End file.
